In Hope Of Falling In Love
by StillNotGinger2
Summary: "If I believe, I'll never lose hope. That there will always be someone there to catch me when I fall," she replied, her sweaty fingers tightly in between his. "I'll always be there to catch you when you fall," he said quietly. If only Beth was strong enough to resist the charm of Daryl Dixon- the hot hunter, redneck boy with a tainted past and the crossbow. She didn't know she'd e
1. Chapter 1

Beth couldn't sleep. She wasn't sure if it was the endless nightmares or fear of being torn apart by the drooling freaks but she wasn't going to sleep with the images still fresh in her mind.

She leant up in bed; sweat pouring from her forehead and her heart beating quickly.

Beth was terrified.

She pulled herself from the cot and slid into her boots; leaning on the edge of the bed carefully. Her fingers shook as she did the shoes up and she stood carefully.

Beth heard rattling and grasped the gun under her pillow in her hand, opening her cell and walking out. She stopped walking and looked at the scene in front of her carefully; examining it. "Rick locks them up every night, in case the Governor comes back with his crew," she said to Daryl, lowering her gun.

He turned, "You scared the shit out of me, girl," he said. Beth sighed, cringing at the choice of words and pulled the keys from her belt, "I was meant to hold onto these, but you can have them if yu' want," she said, relying heavily on her Georgia accent. She dangled the keys slightly and tossed them to the rugged man who caught them mid-air. "What are you still doing up? Ain't it past your bedtime farm girl?"

Beth put her gun back in her back pocket and said softly, "My daddy told me to get some rest, I just woke up." Daryl grunted, "Why aren't you _resting _then?" She hesitated and lowered her voice, "I had a bad dream and daddy told me to watch the perimeter if I couldn't sleep."

He scoffed, "Hershel got you calling him daddy now?"

Beth put her hands behind her back, "I have trouble sleeping with the dreams. Sometimes I sleep out here at night and go back to my cell before everyone wakes up; they don't need to worry," she replied innocently.

Daryl scoffed again, "Don't worry, they won't," he snapped.

Beth didn't say anything. All she could think about was her dreams and the creatures that controlled them. Her inner demons that she knew she would have to face. "I know," she said, softly.

Daryl looked at her and his expression faltered, "What?"

She sighed. "They won't worry," she replied, giving a small sad smile. "Are you going out? I mean... outside?" she asked. There was an unusual silence that was broken as Daryl cleared his throat. "If I am?"

Daryl didn't like being caught by a young girl while trying to leave. If he had died leaving then she would know and it would be on her conscience. He didn't need to leave someone with that on their thoughts and let alone a seventeen year-old girl. Daryl especially didn't like the way she was so forward about him trying to escape; she didn't tell him off but instead gave him the keys.

Beth shrugged and her pale blond hair curled around her face as she blinked her light blue eyes, "I haven't been out in a while... Well, at least not without Maggie or daddy," she said truthfully.

Daryl considered it and put the keys in the lock; he turned to look at her, "Yu' gonna tell them I snuck out if I don't let you come?" he said, his voice harsh but his expression soft.

She shook her head, "No, sir," she said, pursing her lips together tightly. Daryl turned the keys and pulled open the heavy door. Beth followed him out closely, "Judith needs more formula," she said, placing a hand on Daryl's back. He shrugged it off, "I'm pretty sure the little Ass-kicker will be fine," he said coldly.

Beth shook her head, and remembering he couldn't see her, tapped his back lightly, telling him off. "No cussing," she reminded him. Daryl shrugged his shoulders.

She yawned and clapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself.

"Yu' tired?" Daryl asked. Beth kept her hand on the back of his shirt to help guide herself through the dark and whispered to him carefully. "I haven't slept," she told him quietly. He nodded in front of her and cursed loudly as he tripped.

Beth tumbled forward with her hand still on his back and held the heavy man up. "Thanks," he grunted as she released her hard grip on his shirt and coughed to clear the awkwardness. "Why do yu' want to go outside so badly?" he asked.

She looked up at the sky, too busy drinking in the stars and the smell of somewhat fresh air that she didn't notice that Daryl had stopped and walked into his back, hitting her soft face and falling to the ground. "Sorry," she squeaked, pulling herself from the ground to stand once again behind him.

Daryl turned and smirked. "Watch were yu' goin'," he said, his smirk still plastered on his face.

Beth rubbed her cheek from the accidental attack on Daryl. "Where are you going?" she squealed, jogging to catch up with him; not wanting to be alone.

He turned and looked at her, "Why do yu' want to go outside so badly?" he repeated. Beth sighed softly and brought her voice to a loud whisper. "I like the stars," she replied. "They make me feel happy." Daryl scoffed, "Girls and their feelings." He turned back and continued walking, putting a cigarette between his teeth and lighting it with a lighter from his right breast pocket.

Beth followed closely behind, pursuing her lips tightly together. "Daryl?" she said quietly. There was a brief silence but he decided to speak. "What do yu' want girl?" Beth considered whether or not to ask him in fear of angering him but decided to ask him anyway; what was the worst he could do? "Do you have any family? Apart from Merle. Kids or a wife?" she said innocently.

"What's it to you?" he snapped. Beth shrugged, "Well, I have my father and sister and... everyone needs family," she replied softly. "I have family," he grunted.

"Merle?" she whispered, scared. Daryl sighed, "The prison..." he said, "Everyone up there, they're my family," he stated, obviously annoyed by the question and the subject.

"Sorry," Beth squeaked, wrapping her arms around her thin frame. "Cold as tit's in 'ere," Daryl said, his breath coming out as a foggy white cloud.

"Can we go back inside?" she asked him. There was a long silence as she rubbed her arms with her hands and Daryl sighed. "Let's go," he said gruffly. "Before anyone wakes up."


	2. Chapter 2

Beth swung her legs over the cot and climbed from the top. As she made her way to the cell door she heard Maggie clear her throat. "Where were you last night? I came to your cell and you were gone, are you okay?" Beth nodded, "I wanted to go for a walk," she innocently stated. Maggie sighed, "Carol's making food, it's just squirrel but there's some left if you're hungry."

Beth clutched her grumbling stomach and nodded once again. She made her way over to Carol who smiled at her and offered her a bowl of squirrel which Beth denied. "Uh, do you know where Rick is?" she asked the older lady who shook her head, "You should eat, you're looking a little pale," Carol said, placing the back of her hand on Beth's forehead. Beth pulled away.

"Actually, can I have something to eat?" she said, changing her mind. There was a brief silence as Daryl swaggered over and, with a bowl in hand, helped himself to another lot of squirrel. "S'cuse me," he muttered to Beth.

She widened her eyes at the sight of Daryl's bare arms and moved out of his way.

"Carol," Beth said, "I was wondering if you know where daddy's bible is," she asked her. Carol handed her a bowl and shook her head yet again.

"Well, thanks anyway," she sighed, taking her bowl and sitting at a small table across from Carol, where Daryl was sitting. "Hi," she said carefully. He looked at her, acknowledging her presence, and went back to eating his squirrel. Beth screwed her nose up in disgust as she bit into the burned black meat. She pushed the squirrel around with her fork and dropped it. As it clang against the plastic of the bowl, Daryl looked up at her and forked a piece of meat into his mouth, smirking at her as she frowned angrily at it. "Don't blame the squirrel," he said. Beth sighed and placed her napkin on the table as she stood.

"I'm going to pray," she told him, pursuing her pink lips against her porcelain skin.

Beth walked into her father's cell but his bible wasn't there. She lifted up his pillow and sighed, dropping it.

She turned to leave and gasped. "Oh, sorry, I thought this was my father's cell, I was just looking for his bible," she said to Daryl, frightened. He sighed, "You don't need to be scared of me, just don't let me catch you in here again," he grunted gruffly. Beth nodded and walked past him, flinching as he moved, scared that he was going to hit her.** [A/N: I know Daryl doesn't really have a cell but I really wanted to write this part]**

"Beth?" Hershel called. Daryl scoffed as Beth made her way past him. "I ain't gonna hit you, girl," he said. She nodded slowly.

Daryl sat down on his cot, with his head in his hands.

What made this girl so special? Why did she think she could look around everyone's cells without asking? What if she had found- Daryl stopped himself before he could finish and walked back out, crossbow over the shoulder. "Hey, Grimes, I'm going out to hunt," he said. Someone walked up behind him softly and Daryl was met by a pair of angel blue eyes, "Can I come with you? Daddy said I could," Beth muttered, staring up at him admiringly.

He grunted, handing Beth his gun from his pocket, and turned to look at Rick, who nodded. "Stay close, girl," he told her.

Beth held onto her gun tightly and kept a finger on Daryl's back to guide her. "Sorry," she said shyly, stepping on his heel. Daryl grunted again, angrily, and raised his crossbow. "Don't go wandering, if I lose you Hershel will stomp my ass," he whispered roughly.

She tapped his back with her index finger, "No cussing!" she told him off. Daryl shrugged it off and she followed him more closely as they left the gate.

Carl closed it behind him and told her to be careful, offering her his gun, which she kindly denied, showing off the gun Daryl had handed her. The younger boy was impressed by the weapon she held so confidently and once again muttered to her to stay safe before walking off.

Beth released her grip on Daryl's shirt and skipped up beside him, holding his gun between her fingers. "Do y'all do this all day?" she said, exaggerating her accent. Daryl nodded, "Sometimes, what's it to yu'?" he asked, not requiring an answer. Beth sighed, "I was just curious, is all," she replied, innocently. There was a silence as she and Daryl trod quietly through the woods.

A claw grabbed Beth and she shrieked, falling to the ground. "Daryl," she yelled at him.

Daryl turned to see the young blonde struggling with an over-sized walker. He shot it in the head and the arrow squished into its brain as she kicked it off. He scooped an arm under her arm and lifted her clumsily to the ground.

"Beth, Daryl?" Glenn and Maggie called. "Beth?" Maggie screamed.

There was an awkward pause as Glenn called over Maggie, stumbling upon the sight of Daryl and a blood-covered Beth. "Beth?" Maggie said again, pulling her dirty sister into her arms. "We heard you screaming, ran as fast as we could, dad's worried," Maggie continued.

Daryl grunted, "Take her back, I ain't need no little girl's making noise." Beth turned to look at him and swung her head back shamefully, "Sorry," she muttered sadly, taking the hand Maggie offered to her. Glenn turned to look at Daryl, "Dude," he said, shaking his head and turning back to catch up with the two girls.

Beth wiped her face, holding Maggie's fingers in hers tightly. "Is daddy okay?" she asked her. Maggie nodded and Beth sighed. "Sorry if you were worried," she whispered. Her sister squeezed her hand, "It's okay, Rick's waiting for us at the gate. He was going to come with us but Carl wanted to talk to him." She nodded, "Maggie?" Her sister nodded, "What, Beth?" She strung her head down, watching her boots crunch on the leaves as she trod back towards the prison. "If I hadn't of went, Daryl could've died," she innocently defended. "If you hadn't of went, you might not of almost died," Glenn replied.

"Carl, open the gate," Rick called to his son. He ran over to them, "Daryl?" he asked, inspecting Beth. "He's fine," Maggie replied, "He's hunting."

"Beth, are you okay?" Carl called. Beth nodded, "I'm okay, Carl, thanks," she called back sweetly. Glenn helped Carl open the gate and Carl walked over to Beth.

He looked up at her with his gun in his hand, "What happened?" he asked. Beth smiled at him, "There was a walker, but I'm okay, you don't need to worry," she told him. Beth knew Carl liked her and tried to be as nice to him as she could, after all, he was Rick's son.

There was a knock on the gate.

Daryl brought his fist upon the metal, "Anyone gonna open this fuckin' gate?" he said gruffly. Beth turned, "No cussing," she said, helping Carl and Rick open the gate for Daryl. He scoffed, "Got some squirrel."

Beth, Maggie and Carl made their way back to the prison cells.

Daryl grunted in anger. He was frustrated and angry, whether or not at Beth or the walker that had tried to kill her. He knew he was developing feelings for the young girl. Either romantically or not, Daryl had to admit she was pretty but that's where his attraction ended.

She was needy, petite, overly polite and above all, admired him for god knows what. The way Beth looked at him made him curious as to what she was thinking about him or maybe it wasn't him, maybe it was simply the way he took care of her without thinking. Taking her outside, letting her hold onto the back of his shirt, giving her the gun and killing the walker that was trying to take a bite out of her porcelain skin.

But she took care of him too, even if it was just the little things she did. When she stopped him tripping and when they first got to the prison, she saved him neck. Literally.

God, she's beautiful, he thought.

Daryl mentally cursed himself for thinking that of an seventeen year old, almost eighteen year old, and walked in the prison door after Glenn, who held it open for him. "Thanks, Chink," he muttered. The young Asian growled at the nickname.

Beth turned her attention to the moody redneck behind her and stopped walking to wait for him. She leaned on the door of a closed cell. "Excuse me," she said, grabbing his arm with her nails softly.

"Daryl?" she said, releasing her soft grip. He turned, "What'd yu' want girl?"

She stuttered. "Thankyou," she said. "For saving me." He growled and went to keep walking but Beth stopped him. "Your gun, oh," she realised, pulling his gun from her back pocket. He took it, looked at her slightly as if curious then turned away.

Daryl slipped the fun into his pocket, "Hey Grimes," he called. The man turned from the conversation with Hershel, Beth and Maggie's father, excused himself and made his way over.

"Thinking of going out?" Rick asked him, hands on hips. Daryl sighed, his hand holding the crossbow strung over his shoulder. "I need permission to go on a run and take someone with me, right?" he growled. Rick nodded. "Who were you thinking of taking?" he asked, stroking a bit of stray hair on his chin. Daryl growled, "Glenn, Maggie," he said. "Beth?"

Rick almost snorted, "Beth? You'll have to ask Hershel, but it's a little less than fine with me. If Beth wants to go, it's not up to you or me."

Daryl nodded, "We need to reinforce the fence," he said. Rick nodded again. "I noticed when I was walking in that the top was falling a bit," he told Rick.

Beth watched the two men talking curiously. Was it about her?

She shook the thought from her head and walked over to her father. "Daddy, where's the bible?" she asked him, gently. Her father handed it to her from the table and she took it between her soft hands, "Thankyou," she said, kissing his cheek.

Making her way back to her cell, she flipped open the bible to the page marked by a piece of string. "John 4:18," she read, "There is no fear in love; but perfect love casts out fear, because fear involves punishment, and the one who fears is not perfected in love."


End file.
